


in my fingers is your name

by blackkat



Series: From the Sannin to Shisui - Older Generation Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentioned Mikoto/Kushina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Nagato is in over his head, and getting deeper.





	in my fingers is your name

The first time Nagato sees his husband’s face clearly is when Minato lifts the veil at the very end of the wedding.

There's a pause. Nagato can't quite breathe, and he can't tell if it’s from nerves or surprise or some mix of the two. There's a taste of sake on his tongue, nine sips shared with the man who’s now his husband, and a knot around his heart that’s in the shape of the traditional vows, carefully spoken. Blue eyes study him, careful and a little wary, as Minato's fingers linger on the delicate lace framing Nagato's face, and then Minato smiles, quick and gentle.

“Ready for the reception?” he asks.

Nagato isn't. It was hard enough stepping into the shrine with just a handful of people, the Sandaime Hokage and Yahiko as Ame’s headman and Konan and a redheaded woman as witnesses. Now they’ll be in public, and Nagato won't have the veil, will have to look around Konoha and know he’s sold himself for Yahiko's sake.

But Yahiko can't know Nagato's reasoning, or he’ll call all of this off, try to save Nagato from himself. He’ll put himself at risk, and Nagato will give anything, everything to keep that from happening.

“Of course,” he lies, and gives Minato his best smile in return. This is—this is their first meeting, really. Sarutobi and Yahiko arranged everything, and Nagato never so much as glimpsed Minato before they met at the edge of the shrine. It’s fine, though; this is in Minato's favor, as much as it is Nagato's; Minato needs to be married if he’s going to take the Hokage's seat before he’s thirty, and Nagato wants to secure Yahiko's position with a powerful alliance. Hanzō still has supporters, and Ame is a dangerous place without allies.

Minato nods, then offers his hand. When Nagato sets his fingers against his, Minato rises, pulling Nagato up with him. “Halfway through already,” he says, like it’s supposed to be an encouragement.

All Nagato can think about is the wedding night that’s getting closer with each minute passed. He’s eighteen, and he’s always been too nervous, too wary, too shy to put himself in this kind of situation. Yahiko tried to explain, but—Nagato can't help the nervousness that curls through his stomach at the thought.

“Only a few more hours,” he agrees, and lets his hand slip from Minato's as steps approach. Hopefully his relief when he turns to look at Konan isn't too visible, but all Nagato can focus on right now is not curling up in an overwhelmed ball in the corner; he can't entirely bring himself to care if it is.

Konan's eyes are sharp, but the slant of her mouth is gentle as she puts a hand on Nagato's arm. “I’ll help you change,” she says, inclines her head to Minato, and pulls Nagato away. Nagato lets her, grips her wrist as she steers him towards the doorway. There's a blur of papers, with whirl of swift movement that leaves Nagato stumbling, but then they're touching down in the doorway of the Hokage Mansion. Konan curls an arm around Nagato's waist, watching him with dark eyes as he steadies himself in the heavy formal kimono, and she _knows_ why he’s doing this, helped him come up with the plan, but her expression is still tight.

“I'm fine,” Nagato says softly, leaning into her warmth.

Konan breathes out, then nods. “We have half an hour before the reception starts,” she says. Pauses, and offers Nagato a smile. “Yahiko cried.”

Nagato can't help but laugh a little, because he’d thought he heard sniffling behind him, but he hadn’t been able to turn around during the ceremony and look. “Like a baby?” he asks.

“I think he ruined my shawl,” Konan confirms, and Nagato drops his cheek on her shoulder, laughing. She strokes the careful twist of his hair, caught up in golden combs, and then says, “If you get that lipstick on my clothes I won't be responsible for my actions, Nagato.”

Nagato makes a face, but lifts his head. Yahiko had the idea of trying to mesh Ame and Konoha traditions for the wedding ceremony, and while Nagato appreciates the gesture, it’s been a bit of a confusing jumble. He brushes the edge of his painted lips, not used to the feeling, and then closes his eyes. “Almost done,” he says, more to himself than Konan.

Konan hums, tightening her grip on him a little. She starts moving, and Nagato moves with her, letting her pull him up the stairs and into the room set aside for them. The hiki furosode is already laid out, and the redheaded woman who witnessed for Minato is waiting, leaning against the wall. She straightens with a smile when Konan and Nagato enter, but the flicker of her gaze over Nagato's eyes is careful, assessing.

“I was wondering why Konan said no red for the hiki furosode,” she says lightly, “but no wonder, you know. Your hair’s even redder than mine.”

“I’d rather not look like a walking bloodstain,” Nagato agrees with a slightly apologetic smile, and it makes the woman laugh, bright and amused.

“I'm Uzumaki Kushina,” she says, and when Konan starts undoing layers she comes over to help. “It’s nice to finally meet you!”

 _Uzumaki_. Nagato hesitates, but—the reveal of their relation should probably wait for a less chaotic moment, when he can actually get her alone. “Nagato,” he answers. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Kushina grins, all teeth and bright humor. “Let’s get you all pretty,” she says, pulling the top layer off with careful hands. The disappearance of that weight is a relief, and Nagato rolls his sore shoulders with a breath.

“Nagato's always pretty,” Konan says amused, and when Nagato rolls his eyes at her she taps his forehead chidingly. There's a smirk tugging at her mouth, though, and Nagato scowls at her, even tries to mean it, but can't.

“Huh,” Kushina says, sudden and close enough to startle Nagato. When he glances up, though, she’s smiling, softer than before, and she carefully undoes the obi, then starts on the under layers. “So,” she says brightly. “You're going to throw the bouquet, aren’t you? Inoichi got you calla lilies and I _want_ them, okay? I'm going to propose to my girlfriend and I need all the luck I can get.”

“I’ll make sure to aim for you,” Nagato promises, and when Konan squeezes his wrist in silent reassurance, he squeezes back. Kushina grins at them, fox-wicked, and lets the last few folds of fabric fall away.

“You're gonna be okay, you know?” she says confidently, and her callused hands are firm on Nagato's shoulders as she pulls his forward, out of the pooled fabric. Nagato meets her eyes, and there's nothing but warm faith in them, serious but sweet. “Minato might sound intimidating if you’ve only heard about him, but he’s a pretty-boy airhead who worries about all the people around him. He’ll worry about you, too.”

Nagato hesitates, but—it helps, hearing that. He’d known he was marrying a man responsible for a thousand deaths in a single battle, but not anything about Minato himself. Even that little bit is more than he had before. “Thank you,” he says softly.

Kushina leans in, wraps him in a hug without a moment’s pause, then pulls back to grin at him. “Besides,” she says wickedly, “if you ever want to distract him, just blow him. He’s a slut for that.”

All the blood rushes to Nagato's face so fast he feels like he’s going to faint, and he squeaks.

Konan snorts, but she puts a hand over Nagato's eyes. “Breathe,” she advises, and then asks Kushina, “You were together?”

“Yep,” Kushina confirms, “and if I ever have a baby Minato's agreed to be the donor, but girls are amazing and _my_ girl is the hottest thing ever.”

With a sound of agreement, Konan drops her hand, eyes Minato for a moment like she’s checking for his eyes rolling back in his head, and asks, “The Uchiha woman in charge of security?”

“That’s Mikoto! She’s in the running to be Jounin Commander,” Kushina says proudly, and scoops up the underlayer for the hiki furosode, holding it out so Nagato can step into it. her touch is gentle as she settles it around Nagato's shoulders, and she asks, “Nervous about the wedding night?”

Nagato's face is burning, and he can't even hide behind the fall of his hair like he normally would. “I—a little,” he admits helplessly, glancing at Konan. She’s always been better with words than him. _Everyone_ is better with words than Nagato.

“Don’t be,” Kushina says gently, and she steps around in front of him, cupping his face in her hands to smile at him. “Or, if you have to be, try not to stress _too_ much, you know? Minato's got some experience with guys, too, and he won't ever hurt you, okay?”

Nagato swallows. He doesn’t actually feel better, but he tries to muster up a smile in return regardless. Konan is at his shoulder, and Yahiko is downstairs, and Nagato will get through this. For them, like always.

“Thanks,” he says, and Kushina winks at him, then goes to get another layer.

 

 

The figure at the bottom of the stairs makes Nagato's breath catch, makes him tighten his grip on Konan's arm as they descend, but he doesn’t let himself waver. Minato turns when he hears their footfalls, glancing up, and he pauses, gaze flickering over Nagato with an expression Nagato can't parse. He lingers on Nagato's face, his eyes, and Nagato wants to duck his head, look away, but he doesn’t.

“You look beautiful,” Minato says warmly, and when they're on the last stair he steps closer, offering Nagato his hand.

With Kushina's words still ringing loud in his head, Nagato takes it, lets Minato pull him close to his side. “Thank you,” he says, flicks a glance down Minato's formal kimono and hakama, and offers him a smile. “You as well.”

Minato laughs, cheerful and warm, and nods to Konan. She nods back, touches Nagato's shoulder briefly before she heads for the garden with quick steps, and Minato and Nagato follow more slowly. “Thanks,” he says, and his thumb skims across Nagato's knuckles in a light touch that makes Nagato's skin hum. He pauses, then casts Nagato a warmly rueful smile and says, “This probably isn't how married people are supposed to talk, is it?”

“I have no idea,” Nagato admits, though Minato's equal lack of knowledge makes him feel a little better.

“I guess we’ll just both have to talk however we want, instead of like married people, then,” Minato says lightly, and his smile makes Nagato's stomach do a tight turn. Startlingly, it’s…not entirely unpleasant.

“Konoha is pretty?” Nagato tries, and it’s too much a question, but he swallows and adds, “I’d—I’d like to see more of it in the daytime.”

“Tomorrow,” Minato promises, and his expression is bright with enthusiasm. “I’ll give you the whole tour. Konoha is amazing, and you should see that, since it’s your home now.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Nagato says softly, and means it. He glances ahead of them, out the open doors into the garden where the reception is being held, and takes a breath. He can still taste the sake on his tongue, a reminder of his vows, and uncertainty sits stubbornly in his chest, but—

But the lights in the garden are soft gold, and the air smells green. Minato's hand is tangled with Nagato's, and his smile is sweet. He’s watching Nagato with all of his attention, and it makes something flutter in Nagato's chest, bright and soft like the brush of feathers as a bird takes flight.

“Should we go out and greet the crowd?” Minato asks, squeezing Nagato's fingers lightly. “Kushina's probably challenging everyone she can find to a drinking contest.”

Nagato laughs, startled, because that sounds very much like something Kushina would do, and he can tell that after barely half an hour of knowing her. “At least it will keep the night interesting,” he says.

Minato is staring at him, blue eyes a little wide, but when Nagato casts a quick look of confusion at him he shakes himself, grins at Nagato, and tucks his arm though Nagato's. “Very interesting,” he agrees, laughing, and leads Nagato down the steps and into the light.


End file.
